Placeholder title because fear sucks at naming
scourged tranquility a modern/futuristic alternate universe created by [[User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer|'fear']]— Anyone can create a character in this AU so long as they are within the given guidelines. Overview— After eras of war and renovations have passed, treading far beyond the time of the prophesied 10 Dragonets of Destiny, a time for peace has arisen. Granted, damage has still been done and there wasn't much for anyone to take care of at first, but peace has finally been hesitantly made. The continent of Pyrrhia can finally breathe easily with the thought that there won't be another war. RULES & GUIDELINES— :# Please do not make too many animi. Animus dragons aren't as rare as they once were, but they're still at an all time low due to the Kindle Animus Trials. :# Hybrids have become a norm. They are significantly less despised, and more understood. There are still elders or those raised in the wrong environment though, who may argue over it. :# Firescaled dragons are allowed, but in small quantities. This is due to everyone being wary another Firescale Spread & War will break out. :# Pantala & Pyrrhia are on stable terms. More Pantalan individuals have moved to Pyrrhia though rather than vice versa, since Pantala is akin to a tourist attraction. :# There are two fanmade continents, but no fanmade tribes live among them. In fact, only IceWings & SeaWings seem to take a liking to said area for vacationing. They act as the arctic and antarctic areas. There's more info about these two continents on the detailed page. :# Do not make any Legendary Figures. Standard celebrities are okay, but Legendary Figures are tied into the lore of this universe, therefore it'd be best to leave those to me. (There will be a list of them, don't worry.) :# Do not make any new large cities or a capital. You may, however, make small villages and towns as long as you let me know that you're doing that. :# Do not make any queens, kings, or advisors for this universe. It will interfere with the given plans I have for the lore. However, royal children are okay to make with permission. — ··· — [[User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer/lore|'LORE & HISTORY—']] Tap upon the title of this category to get more detailed information about the lore. :This version of the lore for this AU is simplified and leaves out (arguably) minor and may leave out major things. It is advised to look into the detailed rendition, which is linked above. — ··· — [[User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer/culture|'CULTURE—']] Tap upon the title of this category to get more detailed information about the culture. — ··· — POLITICS & GOVERNMENT— :Politics have always existed in the world, whether it be subtle or not-so-subtle. It's more a matter of who enjoys talking about it or not. Most of the time, it's controversial though. Propaganda is widespread, even if it's a matter of minuscule opinions. :The government system around the continents are relatively similar, both Pyrrhia and Pantala coming to an agreement that an oligarchy may be what's best. Therefore, the Queens of each corresponding tribe still have a designated duty, but also making it so they have a public opinion backing them too. :The only ones who are welcome to the meetings (per tribe) are the Queen, their significant other (King or Lady), as well as their eldest child, if they have one. If not, they can choose to bring their advisor. The total guests welcome per meeting per Queen is 3'. ::'Current Officials: ::* Queen Axinite of the MudWings ::* Queen Pangolin of the SandWings ::* Queen Gale of the SkyWings ::* Queen Anaconda II of the RainWings ::* Queen Justice of the NightWings ::* Queen Hurricane & Typhoon of the SeaWings ::* Lady Lenticular of the IceWings (lacking an official Queen) ::* Queen Bromeliad of the LeafWings ::* Queen Thysania of the HiveWings & SilkWings ::* Head Racer Odonata VI of the DashWings — ··· — [[User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer/tribes|'THE TRIBES OF PYRRHIA & PANTALA—']] Tap upon the title of this category to get more detailed information about each tribe. — ··· — [[User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer/locations|'KNOWN LOCATIONS OF PYRRHIA & PANTALA—']] Tap upon the title of this category to get more detailed information about each location. :IceWing Territory— A presumed wasteland that only the coldest scales could inhabit; now that the world warms slowly, others may travel here as well. :* Reverence— Capital of the territory. :* Icebound— A large city which contains a very well known university; IceWing dragonets oftentimes wish to move here as soon as possible. :* Glacier's University— The Gift of Splendor; also known as Glacier's Palace, was transformed into a school filled with the aura of the queens of the past. Inside houses the IceWing's Gift of Order. :SkyWing Territory— A place that was once a wasteland of ash and blood, the ruins have been rebuilt to the former glory of the barbaric tribe. :* Kindle— Capital of the territory. :* Possibility— A relatively ancient city, back during the Scorched Era, this city was created to indicate peace was in the process of being made. :* Ruby's Academy & Hospital— The remains of the SkyWing palace have been transformed into a luxurious academy for dragonets who wish to gain knowledge in healing/nursing and crafting. :* Tourmaline's Academy— The (currently) underground aspects of the former SkyWing palace now houses an academy for those who wish to join the SkyWing military. :* Scarlet's Arena— Despite extreme hesitance upon reopening it, it was decided that it is part of the SkyWing's History, and could be used for events. :SandWing Territory— The desert is similar to the ocean, containing many secrets and mysteries lost to time itself. It’s likely that this may be the most ancient of the kingdoms. :* Scorch— Capital of the territory. :* Torridity— A wandering or permanently placed merchant's paradise - very competitive in the market, as everyone from everywhere has countless items to offer. A black market has surfaced in the uptown region. :* Scorpion Den— Historical place of worship, but also a place known for having a great passion in saving dragonets. :MudWing Territory— A place that mass produced soldiers in the past, the tribe hides itself within the murky swamps and earth now to work on themselves. Visitors are warned to not mistakenly step upon a MudWing’s ancestral land, for there may be dire results. :* Fen— Capital of the territory. :* Sunflower Meadow— Homes are made throughout a large field of sunflowers in the northern part of the territory. It's very well known for the amount, heights, and qualities of the sunflowers. :SeaWing Territory— Though only majorly SeaWings have seen the beauty of the elusive Atlantis, those who are foreign residents are considered quite lucky to be within the hustle and bustle of it all. :* Atlantis— Capital of the territory. :* Large City— Brief description. :* Sage Islands— A place where those who feel as if they do not belong, belong. :NightWing Territory— After proposing a restoration project for the old kingdom, it seems the area became a recreational resort instead of the glory that once belonged to the talons of Night. :* Nether— Capital of the territory. :* Large City— Brief description. :RainWing Territory— Recovering the rainforest and protecting its natural features, the territory is now heavily monitored and a wonderful attraction for tourists. :* Capital— Capital of the territory. :* Veil— Veil is, according to most, the best university one can attend on Pyrrhia - not only due to the fact it's open to every tribe, but that it also has the most amount of classes. ---- :HiveWing Territory— Their grip on Pantala has weakened, and Wasp has fallen long ago. There are Hives being rebuilt, though not nearly as large or extravagant. They primarily live in the savannah now. :* Whitefly— Capital of territory. :* Swarm— Brief description. :* The Hives— Respected mostly as towers and buildings, they're no longer made up with silk. Rather, HiveWings have taken a liking to wooden structures. (With the permission of the LeafWings, of course.) :* Temple of Clearsight - An ancient temple with which holds the ancient writings of Clearsight. The temple itself has been redesigned with stone rather than wood, but still has wooden accents to it. This is used as a place of worship. :LeafWing Territory— Making a comeback was difficult, but it happened. The LeafWings have, over time, been restored to their former glory, and trees have been becoming more widespread on the continent again. :* Finleaf— Capital of the territory. :* Large City— Brief description. :* The Poison Jungle— The Poison Jungle is still the unofficial 'home base' to the LeafWings after having taken the time to repopulate and conquer again, so most hatchings take place there so LeafWing dragonets can learn of their home. :SilkWing Territory— Though not having had made a huge comeback like the LeafWings, the SilkWings are definitely thriving. They live wherever the other two tribes don't live in large quantities, however, they are accepted by the other two in the territories. :* Milkweed— Capital of the territory. :* Large City— Brief description. — ··· — <--- purposeful extra "div" Category:Fear